


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 17. Cache-cache

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, House M.D. References, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Semi-OS] Tony en a marre de voir les Avengers affalés sur le canapé et décide d'organiser une partie de cache-cache dans la Tour. Bucky manque vite à l'appel. Découvrez donc la méthode radicale utilisée par Steve pour le retrouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 17. Cache-cache

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Steve et Bucky seraient déjà mariés xD
> 
> De nouveau un drabble spécial, écrit pour la même lectrice.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « The Lighthouse And The Whaler » d'Iron Doors

En voyant ses camarades affalés dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon de la Tour, tirant tous des tronches de zombies, Tony avait décrété que tout le monde devait se lever en quatrième vitesse et chercher une cachette quelconque dans la Tour. « _Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, personne ne va se planquer dans mon atelier_ », avait-il prévenu. Tellement de choses y étaient entassées qu'il fallait être un expert pour se frayer un chemin là-dedans.

Les Avengers avaient longuement râlé, mais s'étaient pliés de mauvaise grâce à cette partie de cache-cache impromptue.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Tony avait débusqué presque tout le monde. Seul Bucky manquait à l'appel. Ils le cherchèrent tous. À la fin de la journée, leur fouille s'était révélée infructueuse.

Steve s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Soudain, un éclair de génie le traversa. Il descendit à l'atelier de Tony, s'empara d'un détecteur de métaux, qui trouverait le bras métallique de Bucky en un clin d'œil, et se promena dans toute la Tour avec l'appareil à la main.

Il trouva finalement l'ancien Winter Soldier dans l'un des bureaux du premier étage, affalé dans un sofa, la télécommande de l'écran plat à la main. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Steve, et haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de soulagement qui se dessinait sur le visage de son petit ami.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! s'exclama Steve. Je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios.

Bucky prit l'air d'un enfant qu'on aurait surpris à faire un coup pendable.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je sentais que j'avais trouvé la meilleure cachette, et comme personne ne venait me déranger, j'ai allumé la télé pour regarder _Dr. House_.

\- C'est pas grave, Buck. Je t'ai retrouvé, c'est le principal.

Bucky replia les jambes, et fit signe à Steve de s'affaler sur lui. Bientôt, les deux hommes étaient tous les deux plongés dans la rediffusion de la troisième saison du docteur le plus cynique du petit écran...

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le moment, aucun nouveau drabble de prévu, je rassemble mes idées et je vais voir ce que ça peut donner x)


End file.
